James P. Sullivan
James P. "Sulley" Sullivan is the main protagonist of Monsters, Inc. and deuteragonist of Monsters University. He is Mike's best friend and roommate and the Top Scarer and current CEO at Monsters, Inc. He is voiced by John Goodman who would later on voice Layton T. Montgomery. Bio Sulley made it into the popular college Monsters University at age 18, and received his job not long afterwards and became a scarer, one of the best the company has ever seen in their many years of activity. He is best friends with Mike, who also served as Sulley's scare assistant. After an unexpected adventure involving getting a child back to her room, Sulley realized that it is better for the company to collect laughs instead of screams, so Sulley now became the head of the company and changed the main role to collecting laughs. Monsters, Inc. Sulley was top scarer of Monsters, Inc. and was naturally afraid of humans due to their rumored "toxic touch" that could kill the biggest monsters in an instant – until he met Boo, a human girl who found her way into the monster world and into the factory. Sulley, who was initially hesitant, became Boo's protector and obtained a fatherly role to the human. Constantly worrying about her and protecting her from harm while at the same time unlocking the secrets that humans were not as deadly as rumored. Starting by treating Boo like a pet, he eventually grew to care for her, the attention drawing away from a jealous Mike. Randall Boggs, Sulley's arch-nemesis who also wants to be top scarer (and eventually, CEO of Monsters, Inc.), tries to use Boo in an experiment to forcibly extract screams for the growing energy crisis that relies on their cries to provide, and risking his friendship with Mike, Sulley comes to her rescue and in the process discovers that a child's laughter is 10 times more powerful than scream. Sometime after Mr. Waternoose, the former CEO of Monsters, Inc., is arrested by the CDA for assisting Randall, Sulley becomes the new CEO and changes the policy to obtain children's laughter instead, turning the energy crisis around. Sometime after the events of the film, Sulley announces Put That Thing Back Where It Came From Or So Help Me, a company play that stars Mike, who has also directed, produced, and written the play, in front of the audience and he appears in the play as a co-star. Mike's New Car In the short, Mike shows his new car to Sulley and brings him outside while telling him not to peek. When Mike tells Sulley to open his eyes and asks him what he thinks of the car, Sulley asks him what was wrong with the old car, to which Mike replied, "That's 3 little words, Sulley: 6-wheel drive!", then they both got in. Unfortunately for Mike, Sulley accidentally ruins the car by doing various different things, and Mike eventually told Sulley to get out, but ruined the car himself when he sped off. Monsters University Sulley reappears in the prequel. He is shorter, skinnier, and shaggier. From Official Website: An 18-year-old Sulley appears in Monsters University as an arrogant, yet friendly, monster who thinks that his family name is enough to get him into the scaring business. He is quick to clash with Mike, who he considers to have lower chances of becoming a scarer than himself. He joins the fraternity Roar Omega Roar, only to be kicked out after his and Mike's rivalry causes them to be booted from the scaring program. He decides to join Oozma Kappa in order to get back into the scaring program, but he fears that Oozma Kappa will lose the Scare Games because they aren't significantly scary. He eventually develops from Mike's rival to his friend, although he doesn't find Mike scary enough to win and tampers with the equipment so that Mike will register a good score. As a result, Oozma Kappa wins, but Mike finds out that Sulley cheated and enters the human world to prove himself a good scarer. Feeling guilty, Sulley confesses his cheating to Dean Hardscrabble and risks his life to get Mike back from the human world; however, the door is deactivated, stranding the duo. Together, Sulley and Mike generate enough energy from their side to power the door and scare the newly-arrived human police. They return to the monster world, but are expelled from Monsters University. Despite this, they get to work at Monsters, Inc. in the mailroom and work their way up until Sulley becomes a scarer (with Mike as his assistant) and meets their boss Henry J. Waternoose III. Personality Sulley is nice, outgoing, brave, intelligent, selfless, humble, level-headed, confident, and caring. He appears to be popular among the other employees. In the first film, although his job is to scare children, Sulley makes efforts to befriend Boo and then goes to extreme measures to protect her from Randall and trick Mr. Waternoose into confessing to assisting Randall. It is Sulley who realizes that making children laugh is a far better way to produce energy than making them scream, thus solving Monstropolis' energy crisis. Sulley is also very loyal to Mike, going so far as to lend him "odorant" and making reservations for him at an exclusive restaurant on Celia's birthday. Sulley also tries to cover for Mike when he realizes he forgot to turn in his paperwork. In return, he relies on Mike to help him in his madcap efforts to keep Boo safe. When Mike protests, Sulley chooses to help Boo over appeasing Mike's pride; his choice is justified when Mike later changes his mind and comes to help him and Boo. Description Sulley is an imposing monster, measuring 7’6’’ and weighing 768 pounds according to both of his Scare Cards. He physically resembles a humanoid bear, and his body is covered in light teal fur, with the stomach area’s fur being a light shade of blue. He also has purple polka dots, which are part of his fur’s colour scheme. It is not known what color Sulley’s skin is, but his palms imply that his skin is generally the same color as his fur. On both sides of Sulley’s temple lay a pair of whitish beige, devilish horns. His limbs are muscular, and his two arms are significantly longer than his two legs. Sulley has four fingers on each hand, and three toes on each foot, with thick and sharp brown claws being present on all of his digits. He has a pair of blue eyes, with eyebrows of a darker teal to compliment them. Sulley’s mouth hides a set of large, sharp teeth. He also has a big reptilian tail with a line of brownish spikes that starts from his stubby neck. Sulley is also one of the few monsters with a visible nose; in his case, it is a stretched out, cone-like nose with a similar colour to his eyebrows. It overall resembles the nose of a dog or a bear. While Sulley’s physical traits are overall the same between both movies, he is noticeably thinner and shaggier in Monsters University,y, with a mullet-like cowlick on the top of his head. Appearances Films *Monsters, Inc. *Monsters University Shorts *Mike's New Car *Party Central Video Games *Monsters, Inc.: The Video Game *Monsters, Inc. Scream Team *Monsters, Inc. Scream Arena *Disney Universe (as a costume) *Monsters, Inc. Run *Disney Infinity Comics *Monsters, Inc.: Laugh Factory Trivia *Sulley appears in the end credits of Cars as a giant monster truck. He is also seen in Tokyo Mater with a car version of Mike. *Originally, Sulley was going to be a janitor and not a scarer in one early version of the first film. This is referenced in Monsters University in a montage of Sulley and Mike's jobs climbing the ranks to become scarers, one of the jobs being a janitor. *According to the original treatment from the DVD, Sulley's working name was Johnson and instead of being the best scarer as seen in the first film, he was a clumsy monster who was very bad at his job. *In another early draft, one of his original names was Hob, and instead of working as a scarer, he actually worked for a TV show. *One prototype drawing of Sulley showed him with brown fur, while another showed him wearing glasses, and a third showed him with tentacles. The reason for Sulley to be drawn with legs for his final design is due to the fact that the animators were afraid that the viewers would focus too much on the tentacles instead of his face had he be drawn with such. *A drawing of Sulley appears on a wood carving in the Witch's house in the Pixar film Brave. * In the Toy Story Toons short Partysaurus Rex, the toilet cover in the bathroom has the same design as Sulley's fur. *Sulley is the first Pixar protagonist who doesn't have a love interest, followed by Remy and Merida. *In the prequel, it is said that he is 18, so in the first film, he is probably 28. *John Goodman, Sulley's voice actor, also voiced Pacha from The Emperor's New Groove, Baloo from The Jungle Book 2, and Eli "Big Daddy" La Bouff from The Princess and the Frog. *Sulley's design was said to be based on that of a prehistoric giant ground sloth. *Sulley has 5.5 million rendered hairs in Monsters University, 5 times as many as in Monsters, Inc. **Physically, Sulley has 5,475,458 hairs on his body. He weighs 985 pounds. *It is revealed in Monsters University that Sulley's father is actually named Bill Sullivan. *At one point, they made Sulley wear glasses, which was a bad idea because it was hard to see the eye expressions of the character. *In France, Sulley's name is spelled Sulli. *Due to the fact that Monster's University came after Monsters Inc. by 12 years, Sully sounds 12 years older than his later self. Quotes *"I'm gonna wipe the floor with that little know-it-all." *"I don't believe I ordered a wake-up call, Mikey!" *"Hey, Randall. Save it for the scarefloor, will ya?" *"You... go... to... sleep." *"That's... what I decided to call her. Is there a problem?" *"BOO!!!" *"I think we stopped him, Boo. You're safe now. You be a good girl, okay?" *"Laughs..." Gallery Click here to see more images of James P. Sullivan. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Monsters Category:Scarers Category:Students Category:Oozma Kappa Category:Comedy Characters Category:Laugh Assistants Category:Video Games Characters Category:Monsters, Inc. Staff Category:Both Movie Characters Category:Monsters, Inc. Employees Category:Mike's New Car Characters Category:Party Central Characters